indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 68
Back - Next This session was played on May 17, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * This was the 33rd combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 22, Nolanos * Most attacks hit: 1, Nolanos * Most damage for one attack: 20, Nolanos * Most damage for one turn: 20, Nolanos * Most damage done over the session: 20, Nolanos * Most damage done by team over one round: 20 * Most damage taken in one hit: 61, Malica and Ryleigh, a new record * Most damage taken total: 105, Ryleigh, a new record. * Total team damage done: 20 * Total team damage taken: 353, a new record. * Running total damage dealt: * Running total damage taken: * Most healing this session: 32, Urrak and Ravaphine * Targeted most: 2, Ryleigh and Urrak * Most attacks dodged: 0 * Spells cast: 15 * Most common spell: 2, Thaumaturgy, Water Breathing, Cure Wounds, Conjure Animals, Invisibility * Most spells cast: 9, Seirixori * Most spell damage in 1 casting: n/a * Most spell damage by one character: n/a * Most kills this session: 0 (Dragon- 4) * Team kills this session: 0 * Running total team kills: * Most kills all-time: * Crit Count: Natural 1: Nolanos, Urrak * Unconscious: Malica +1, Ryleigh +2 Transcript [''5:04 PM] DM: 8 GISHMONT 3Y20 RAUVI, RODOZA It's pre-dawn. ''[''5:08 PM] Seirixori: Seir, knowing everyone had a little too much fun the night before and not wanting to be late, decides to be the nicest person ever and wake everyone up, except Ryleigh and Malica, with loud noises via her thaumaturgy. ''[''5:11 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's already downstairs at the bar, sipping on coffee and reading through an old book. ''[''5:12 PM] Nolanos: "SWEEt MOTher of GOD, whAT??" Nolanos wakes in a sleepy panic, clutching his ears. "Reyes, go kill it!" ''[''5:13 PM] Urrak: At the sounds of the Seirixori's wake up clatter Urrak shoots out of bed. She slips off the side and lands with a thud on the side of the bed. Her headache is soothed slightly by the cold wood floor, but not enough to ignore the splitting pain. She grumbles as she stands and rubs her eyes. "That fuckin' tiefling I swear t' th' One Eyed..." seeing Malica gone, she readies herself and heads downstairs. ''[''5:16 PM] Nolanos: Realizing that the source of the noise isn't in the room, Nolanos buries his head in his pillow for a moment, groaning grumpily, and sighs. He sits up and rubs his eyes before getting ready for the day and heading downstairs. ''[''5:16 PM] Seirixori: Seir waits for them to get downstairs and with a shrug says, "I will do that every time you guys think it's a good idea to get drunk when we're on a time constraint." ''[''5:16 PM] Nolanos: "Never heard of having a little fun, now and again?" he grumbles, still clutching his head.(edited) ''[''5:17 PM] Seirixori: "Not when we don't have a lot of time." She repeats. ''[''5:18 PM] Urrak: She spots Ryleigh and sits next to her. She rests her head on the table and groans. "uuuugh fine." She waves her hand in the air and thumps it back down on the table. ''[''5:19 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos just grumbles a bit more and takes long, steady drinks of water. ''[''5:19 PM] Ryleigh: "Good morning, Urrak," Ryleigh says at normal volume. ''[''5:20 PM] Nolanos: "Urrak, want some?" he offers, holding out the decanter of water.(edited) ''[''5:20 PM] Urrak: "Mornin'." she says from under her arms ''[''5:20 PM] Ryleigh: "Nolanos," Ryleigh tilts her head in his direction in greeting. ''[''5:20 PM] Urrak: She reaches a hand out towards Nolanos' voice but doesn't lift her head ''[''5:20 PM] Nolanos: "Morning," he says to Ryleigh, as he hands Urrak the water.(edited) ''[''5:22 PM] Urrak: Urrak chugs a bit, coughing as it hits her dry throat. The fit stops as she downs more draughts. She hands it back to Nolanos. "Thank ye, boyo." ''[''5:20 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Best sober up quick. Wouldn't want to miss our boat." ''[''5:22 PM] Ryleigh: "You have only a few minutes before we need to head out," Ryleigh adds as she closes the book she's reading and placing it into the bag of holding. ''[''5:22 PM] Seirixori: Seir waves a hand at Gunnloda, "See, smart wife." ''[''5:24 PM] Urrak: Urrak shakes her head and stands. " 'M ready. I've survived worse than this." she puts her locs up in a knot at the back of her skull. "We got everyone? Where's Bri an' Rav?" ''[''5:24 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia stumbles on in as well. ''[''5:26 PM] Urrak: "Ah speak o' th'...Brimeia." she waves her over, "Mornin'. Have some water, we're headin' out soon." she blinks away some nausea and sits back down. ''[''5:26 PM] DM: Ravaphine also appears. ''[''5:26 PM] Nolanos: "Rav is just getting ready, she'll be down in a sec, I think. Oh hey, Ryleigh. I ID'd these two potions a while ago and kept forgetting to put them back in the bag. Anyway, here you go." He hands her the water breathing and the invisibility.(edited) ''[''5:27 PM] Nolanos: "Speaking of Rav, hey love." he hands her the water decanter as well. ''[''5:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh puts her cloak on and pulls her hood up, "Come on, we need to head out." She looks back as Nolanos speaks and puts the potions into the bag of holding.(edited) ''[''5:29 PM] Seirixori: Seir hums a rnadom tune to herself and swings her and Gunnloda's hands as she heads out, "Boat time!" ''[''5:31 PM] Urrak: "Yaaaaaay..." Urrak follows the group(edited) ''[''5:31 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks them back towards the docks. ''[''5:34 PM] DM: The docks are already busy with sailors and fishermen getting ready to go out for the day. Most of them are in peacoats and other warm clothes to combat the chill of the wind on the open sea in the area. You find the Tizon, a three masted vessel, right where you left her with the water genasi, Pedro, barking out orders to three of the crew that are dealing with lines up and down the side of the ship. ''[''5:35 PM] Ryleigh: "Anything we can do to help?" Ryleigh asks as they approach Pedro. ''[''5:36 PM] DM: Pedro: "Aye, there might just be. Half the crew refused to sail. Mostly, I just need you all to stay out of the way, but I may ask you to help heave here and there." ''[''5:37 PM] DM: He gestures to the short gangplank. "Come aboard and get settled. We'll be underway in just a few." ''[''5:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks onto the ship and tries to stay out of the way of the crew. ''[''5:39 PM] Seirixori: "Is there somewhere I can cast a little ritual? I can give your crew a little safety in case something happens and we end up in the water. Er, maybe when we're on our way..."(edited) ''[''5:39 PM] DM: The ship itself is probably longer than you expect, just under 100' of length, 25' wide at the widest point. There's a cabin at the front and at the rear as well as a stairway that goes down into the hold. ''[''5:39 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows alongside Malica. She raises an eyebrow at Seir's question, but says nothing. ''[''5:40 PM] DM: Pedro: "How much space are you talking?" ''[''5:41 PM] Seirixori: "Not a lot, but they need to be kind of close to me." ''[''5:42 PM] DM: Pedro: "How long do you need?" ''[''5:43 PM] Seirixori: "Ten minutes." ''[''5:44 PM] DM: He nods. "We have just about that. If you wanna do it just aft of the foc'sle, I'll call everyone up." He nods towards the cabin-like area at the front of the ship. ''[''5:45 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods and even though she doesn't know what that means she's going to wait until they all gather. ''[''5:46 PM] DM: Pedro pulls a whistle from under his shirt and blows a couple sharp blasts. The three crew members tie off any line they're handling and head up to the area Pedro had pointed out to Seir, around the forward mast. ''[''5:47 PM] Ryleigh: ((Ryleigh will give Pedro the Trident whenever there's an appropriate moment)) ''[''5:48 PM] DM: He hangs back, checking a last few things and heads aft to take the wheel. He's amphibious and fears no water. ''[''5:48 PM] Seirixori: Seir does her little ritual to give everyone but Ry and Pedro the water breathing and at the end of it she gives Gunnloda a kiss, "No more drowning, tor beag." ''[''5:48 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "It's much appreciated, sor'odko." ''[''5:50 PM] Urrak: "Thank ye, Serixori. One less thing t' worry about." she finds a seat on what she hopes is not an important box after the ritual is complete ''[''5:50 PM] DM: As the spell finishes, Pedro calls out to cast off all lines and the crew hurries to do as he says. They unfurl some of the sails, tying them off, and the Tizon slowly makes her way out of the harbor. ''[''5:52 PM] DM: It takes several minutes of piloting around the other boats and ships that are headed out for the morning, but eventually, Pedro calls for full sail and you're coasting along, the cold sting of salty air blasting your skin. ''[''5:53 PM] Seirixori: "This is a lot better than the last time we were on a boat." ''[''5:54 PM] Ravaphine: Rav smiles at that comment. “And we’re better equipped now too at least.” ''[''5:54 PM] Urrak: "Considerin' last time our lungs were fulla water I'd have t' agree. Speakin' of," she takes out her waterskin and takes a drink. ''[''5:56 PM] Seirixori: "So, do we know how long it'll take to get there?" ''[''5:58 PM] Urrak: "Haven't th' foggiest. Never did like sailin' too much. Everythin' seemed t' take a century. Especially out in open water. No landmarks to track distance by. It's...almost unsettlin' frankly." ''[''6:02 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos sits out of the way and looks through Reyes, flying above the ship because that seems like a nice, relaxing way to spend his time.(edited) ''[''6:02 PM] DM: The sun rises to the right and somewhat behind the ship, but it doesn't do too much to combat the chill. The pace of the sailors seems to relax quite a bit and you see them start to do other things, cleaning up, tidying the ropes that hang here and there. One climbs the largest mast to a perch high above. Pedro calls for one of them, a human man with a bushy mustache, to take the wheel and heads over to where you're gathered. "First time on the sea?" ''[''6:03 PM] Seirixori: "...That didn't start out in the sea, yes." ''[''6:04 PM] Seirixori: "Do you know how far it is?" Seir asks him. ''[''6:05 PM] DM: Pedro: "Lucky for you, the Tizon is the fastest ship in Rauvi. We'll be in sight of the islands by nightfall, but we won't have reached Mocha til the morning." ''[''6:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's leaning against the railing of the ship, looking out over the ocean, listening to the conversation. ''[''6:07 PM] Urrak: "Suppose stompin' around a cursed island is better in th' daytime, anyway." ''[''6:08 PM] DM: Pedro: "I wouldn't risk a nighttime approach, even for Goldie's sword. Too dangerous." ''[''6:08 PM] Seirixori: "Do you have a rope or something to pull people up from the water?" Seir asks, bouncing in place a little. ''[''6:09 PM] DM: Pedro raises an eyebrow. "Yes... but I'd hope we won't have any of you suddenly falling overboard." ''[''6:09 PM] Urrak: "Her sword, eh? Can't believe y'tried t' barter for it. It never leaves her hip." she looks over to Seir, "What are ye plannin' over there?" ''[''6:10 PM] Ryleigh: "Dawnbringer isn't just a sword," Ryleigh says causally, continuing to look out over the ocean. ''[''6:10 PM] Seirixori: "I want to go for a swim... but I don't really have a way back up." ''[''6:11 PM] Urrak: "See what I mean?" she grins at Pedro. "An' ye sure that's a good idea, Seirixori? Ye don't know what's beneath those waves." ''[''6:12 PM] DM: Pedro laughs. "Think you can keep up? There's a ladder on either side for when I get the urge, but if I have to fish you out, it'll be extra." ''[''6:12 PM] Seirixori: Seir grins, showing all her teeth, "I'll be fine. I'm betting I'll be faster than the ship. Just don't uh... attack me." ''[''6:14 PM] Urrak: "Ye don't want t' underestimate that one, Cap'n. She'll surprise ye every time." ''[''6:14 PM] Ryleigh: "Just be careful, Seirixori," Ryleigh grins at her. ''[''6:15 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia casts Seir a concerned look. ''[''6:15 PM] Seirixori: Seir claps her hands together excitedly, gives Gunnloda a kiss and gives herself a running start and jumps over the side of the boat. She shifts into a giant octopus on her way down. ''[''6:15 PM] DM: There's a splash. ''[''6:16 PM] Seirixori: Seir swims her way next to the boat and then a decent distance ahead before coming back and easily keeping pace with the boat. ''[''6:18 PM] Ryleigh: After a while Ryleigh is going to use divine sense to keep an eye on Seir while she's in the ocean. ''[''6:19 PM] Ravaphine: Rav just stares with her mouth open wide. "Release the kraken!" she yells out. ''[''6:20 PM] Nolanos: Reyes flies down and keeps pace with the boat, alongside Seir ''[''6:21 PM] Urrak: "Maybe we shouldn't be yellin' about Krakens on a ship, Rav." she laughs a little at the wizards enthusiasm. "So, Pedro. How'd ye end up pilotin' such a fine ship?" ''[''6:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir comes back after just under two hours pass and flops onto her back on the boat. "That was fun." ''[''6:23 PM] Brimeia: "You're crazy," Brimeia teases with a laugh. ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Pedro: "Was a gift from someone very rich whose son was very clumsy and not waterproof." ''[''6:23 PM] Urrak: Urrak touches a finger to the side of her nose, "Ha, gotcha, mate. Sounds like quite th' gift." ''[''6:24 PM] DM: Pedro grins. "If given the choice, giving orders is far better than taking them." ''[''6:25 PM] Ryleigh: "I agree," Ryleigh smirks as she says it. ''[''6:25 PM] Urrak: "Can't say I disagree, either. In most areas that is." ''[''6:26 PM] Seirixori: "Urrak likes them bossy," Seir says from her spot on the deck. ''[''6:26 PM] Urrak: Urrak just throws her hands up like "what I can say?" ''[''6:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs, "That's not what I meant, but you're right - she does."(edited) ''[''6:28 PM] Seirixori: "It's totally what she meant." Seir laughs. ''[''6:29 PM] Urrak: Urrak breaks out into a peel of loud laughter, "Oh man, Seir, y'know me too well."(edited) ''[''6:30 PM] DM: Malica smirks. "Most areas..."(edited) ''[''6:30 PM] DM: Pedro laughs and leans back against the railing, basking in the sun a bit. After a few minutes, he stands again. "Anything else you folks need before lunch?" ''[''6:31 PM] Brimeia: "What are the other crew so afraid of?" ''[''6:34 PM] Ravaphine: "They probably enjoy being alive. What do you think is the most dangerous thing about Mocha Island, Pedro?" ''[''6:35 PM] DM: Pedro's face falls and he turns somber. "The resting places of dead gods are not to be taken lightly. It's chaotic. Unpredictable. Better men than I, better ships than mine, have been lost there." ''[''6:37 PM] Seirixori: "It's totally fine, the gods and I are super close." Seir says, it's a little sarcastic, but there's still a tinge of light-heartedness in it. ''[''6:38 PM] Ryleigh: "You're not close with dead gods," Ryleigh says ominously. ''[''6:38 PM] Seirixori: "Not that we know of." ''[''6:42 PM] Ryleigh: "I'm positive you know which gods you talk to regularly," Ryleigh whispers to Seir. ''[''6:39 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia hums in thought. "Before they get there or after?" she asks Pedro. ''[''6:40 PM] DM: Pedro: "The approach is littered with wreckage. I don't know much else." ''[''6:40 PM] DM: Pedro: "It's why I won't approach at night. Too many shipwrecks to maneuver around." ''[''6:42 PM] Urrak: Urrak looks pensive a moment, "Aye that's...understandable. Wonder what's causin' all those wrecks...if it ain't some kinda freak of nature thing, that is." ''[''6:43 PM] Brimeia: "Maybe that Cidro lunatic." ''[''6:44 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh pointedly looks at Brimeia. ''[''6:47 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia only shrugs when she notices the look Ryleigh is giving her. ''[''6:43 PM] DM: Pedro tilts his head. "I told you what causes it. It's the resting place of the old gods." ''[''6:43 PM] Ravaphine: "I know we don't have an easy passage there and back, but I really do appreciate you helping me and my friends and family out. We probably wouldn't have made it to even here even in one piece," Rav says to Pedro, before looking out to the sea.(edited) ''[''6:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs and looks a littly pouty. ''[''6:44 PM] Urrak: "Aye, sure, I s'ppose th' gods can be right bastards. Even the old ones." ''[''6:46 PM] Ravaphine: "Do you know why other people attempt to go to the island?"(edited) ''[''6:47 PM] DM: Pedro shrugs. "Any number of reasons. Adventure. Treasure. Just to say they did it." ''[''6:49 PM] Ravaphine: "Have you been?" ''[''6:50 PM] DM: He smirks. "I'm young, stupid, a genasi, and I have my own ship." ''[''6:51 PM] Seirixori: "He's going now, isn't he." Seir chuckles. ''[''6:54 PM] Urrak: "Aye, we all are now. Whether its cursed or not, we'll just have t' see what it has in store fer us." she crosses her arms and leans back. ''[''6:55 PM] DM: Pedro pauses for a bit for any further questions... ''[''6:55 PM] DM: ... then nods, takes his leave, and goes back up to take the wheel from the other sailor. ''[''6:57 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh turns her gaze back to the ocean, a pensive look on her face. ''[''7:01 PM] Ravaphine: "What you thinking 'bout, Ryleigh?" Rav asks, pulling up next to Ryleigh on the side of the boat, also gazing out to the ocean.(edited) ''[''7:03 PM] Ryleigh: "I've never really been on the ocean, it's beautiful," Ryleigh answers. "It feels freeing..." ''[''7:05 PM] Ravaphine: "Open your arms out like this and close your eyes," Rav stands with her arms out to the side like Titanic and closes her eyes . "Almost feels like you're flying." ''[''7:06 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles and raises a very confused eyebrow, "I'll pass - thanks."(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] Nolanos: Reyes returns to Nolanos's side and he blinks, focused again. Seeing Rav by the edge, he walks over. "Hey, having fun?"(edited) ''[''7:09 PM] Ravaphine: "Aww okay. It's good for clearing your mind, even for a few moments. Try it out if you can," Rav says smiling. She shivers a little from the wind before turning to Nolanos. "Just admiring the view." ''[''7:09 PM] DM: Lunch- an assortment of cheese and breads- is passed around and the ship sails on through the day. As the sun sinks further in the sky, you start to see points of land in the distance that steadily grow until you're sailing past mountainous islands. As the sun starts to sink behind those mountains, Pedro starts using his whistle and calling out to the crew more. ''[''7:12 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos smiles at the sight and takes off his cloak to wrap it over her shoulders. "Here, love. I wanted you to have this anyway, but this is more than ideal," he chuckles. ''[''7:15 PM] Urrak: Urrak shivers a bit. "Didn't realize it'd get so cold...I need t' invest in a coat next time we're in a shop." ''[''7:15 PM] Ravaphine: "What's this fancy thing?" she says, putting it on and spinning around in a circle while smiling. ''[''7:16 PM] Nolanos: "It's a cloak of protection. You like it?" ''[''7:18 PM] Ravaphine: "This is so great! It's like a Nolanos hug, but all the time. Thank you," she goes up to hug him. ''[''7:20 PM] Nolanos: "I have to say, it suits you," he smiles. "Oh- Hugs are nice," he says, not expecting a hug. "Anytime, love..." ''[''7:21 PM] Nolanos: "And while we're at it, this is for you too." He pulls out a pearl of power and gives it to her. "It'll let you cast an extra spell once a day." ''[''7:22 PM] Ravaphine: Rav's eyes widen. "But you cast spells too, wouldn't also help you out? So many gifts!" ''[''7:25 PM] Nolanos: "It would, but I want you to have it because I know you'd make the best use of it... and there's the small thing of me loving you and stuff."(edited) ''[''7:26 PM] DM: The ship ends up anchored in a sheltered harbor and some freshly caught fish is served for dinner. Pedro offers the use of the rowboat for any of you who want to brave sleeping ashore, otherwise he will lead you to the crew quarters where there are hammocks strung up. "We'll be off again at dawn, and it shouldn't be more than a few hours before we reach the island." ''[''7:30 PM] Urrak: "Sounds great. Thank ye, Pedro. Ye and yer crew have been real accomodatin'." she decides to sleep on the ship, despite a bit of seasickness she's feeling. ''[''7:30 PM] Ravaphine: "Much appreciated, Pedro. How is everyone feeling?" Seir and Rav have a chat ''[''6:41 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine breathes in the ocean air and the evening view one more time before turning back and joining in where the others are getting ready for bed on the ship. She walks in on her friends chatting amongst themselves and the bad feeling of guilt in her gut comes back. She's quiet for a moment, just listening at their conversation and occasionally surveying everyone's tired faces. She catches Seir's eye and awkwardly looks away to try and avoid eye contact. ''[''6:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir scrunches her face in confusion and shrugs. She hangs out a few more minutes but whispers to Gunnloda that she'll be outside and heads up to the deck to lean over the side to watch the water and any water animal friends. ''[''6:49 PM] Ravaphine: Without saying anything, Rav waits a moment before also getting up and following where Seir went. She sees her leaning over the side and approaches quietly. She ends up also doing the same, about 5 feet away. "Do you think Lion Turtles really exist?," she asks, staring out into the ocean.(edited) ''[''6:50 PM] Seirixori: Seir looks over with wide-eyes, "That would be so cool." ''[''6:58 PM] Ravaphine: "I once read a story about the original giant Lion Turtles that were large enough to carry a whole city on its back. They gave people temporary power to manipulate one the elements - water, earth, fire, air, but they had to give the power back. Then somebody became to powerful and learned and kept all the elements. That would be cool if you could shapeshift into one," she smile nods.(edited) ''[''7:03 PM] Seirixori: "Maybe a little one. I don't know if I'd want to take up that much space." Seir says, finally looking at Rav. She frowns, thinking and after a moment says, "Did I say or do something wrong again? You guys don't usually talk to me otherwise..." ''[''7:13 PM] Ravaphine: "Seir..." she looks over to her but gets shy again and turns back to the ocean. She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry that that's the way I've made you feel. Our group has never been perfect and I know I've been awful at communicating. I've snapped at you. I've snapped at Ryleigh. Others have beat the crap out of each other. We never listen well enough especially if you're just trying to help. But for some godsforsaken reason...you're all here and came to help me....on another boat..." she shakes her head and chuckles a little at the last bit. ''[''7:14 PM] Ravaphine: She rubs at her eyes before putting her face in her hands, embarassed. "I'm sorry about the word vomit. Growing up, I didn't have many people to talk to besides Ma. So this whole talking to people thing about things other than their books is hard." ''[''7:27 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "I do it all the time. It's strangely one of the things Gunnloda likes about me. So she says." Seir smiles and it's clear she's off in another world for a few seconds. "This is... This is the first time I've had friends. That I've had people who aren't my mother or a goddess be nice to me... Mostly nice to me. I'm... I've been trying but... A lot of times it feels like Ryleigh and Gunnloda are the only two that want me around for more than just... well, getting us out of sticky situations. I want to help all of you, but sometimes you guys say things to me and it just... It's hard to forget it." She finishes quietly, a light blush on her cheeks for word vomiting back. But she tried with Urrak earlier and now she wants to try with Ravaphine. ''[''7:42 PM] Ravaphine: "You mean so much more to this group than that. It's inspiring to see you work in your element outside of combat, especially when we were working with animals." ''[''7:42 PM] Ravaphine: "My brain doesn't catch up with my mouth sometimes before I say something, and then it isn't until half a second afterwards when I realize I've said something wrong, but at that point it's too late." She taps her fingers over the bars they're leaning on. "It's not fair to you, or the others. It's something that I know I need to work on, because we've been through a lot together, and we will be going through a lot more together. This split feeling we have in our party doesn't feel good." ''[''7:56 PM] Seirixori: Seir doesn't say anything at first, contemplating her next words. When she does finally speak, it's with underlying anger that she's trying to disperse, "Do you remember what you said? Do you even know why I was so angry?" ''[''8:00 PM] Ravaphine: "I blamed you for something that wasn't remotely your fault," she says, barely above a whisper. Not daring to look at Seir so she looks at her hands instead. ''[''8:11 PM] Ravaphine: "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to murder that sociopathic stick multiple times over. Learn how to raise the dead just so I could make him feel the hurt he caused on so many people. But I was just scared that we wouldn't know what to do if the last crystal broke. It wasn't an excuse to lash out at you, when I knew all you wanted to do was help." ''[''8:13 PM] Seirixori: Seir growls, "No." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, hands clenched into fists, "No, you compared me to that.... that fucking asshole. Saying I would be just like him. And then... and then you didn't even apologize. You just left it... and yes maybe I... maybe I reveled a little too much in going after you in that arena, but you hurt me. It hurt. Brimeia did the same damn thing days before and barely got yelled at..." She shakes her head, not wanting to go there, "I wanted to leave, I was going to leave. I told Gunnloda that I didn't want to be around any of you anymore because it felt like I was right back in Limabey with the fucking assholes who never let me forget what I am. Who blamed me for the deaths of ... they blamed me and then you..." She started crying somewhere in the middle of her explanation and instead of finishing she crouches and covers her face, trying to control the wave of sobs that's threatening to spill out. ''[''8:33 PM] Ravaphine: "I didn't...I didn't realize...Seir," she finally turns to look at her, speechless and also on the verge of tears. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry for stooping to their level of hatred, and making it seem like I was comparing you to that steaming sack of horse manure. He ruined Bellbury. He killed all those people and wrecked all of those families. You," she cautiously puts a hand on Seir's shoulder, "you have too big of a heart and I am so sorry for just being just another awful person treating you like garbage. You don't deserve any of that." ''[''8:34 PM] Ravaphine: "If I could rewind back time and take it back, I would. But all I can do is promise to be better. To be like a good person like you." ''[''8:48 PM] Seirixori: Seir starts crying harder and she can't stop herself long enough to get words out so instead she stands and tugs Rav forward, pulling her into a hug. "Yo- you're not awful. We're all just re- really bad at talking." She finally manages. "I'm... -I'm sorry... mostly... fo-for attacking you." ''[''8:58 PM] Ravaphine: "Yes I am awful," Rav says between sobs, "We're all supposed to be family but you were feeling anything but that. I'm sorry for contributing to you wanting to leave, and saying all those stupid, stupid things," she buries her face into Seir's hug, trying not to get stabbed. "We all need to regroup. We need to talk and learn more things about each other when we aren't getting killed. I don't even know your last name. Do you have a last name?"(edited) ''[''9:05 PM] Seirixori: Seir starts laughing and she pulls back, wiping away her tears, "Yes? I mean, I know Gunnloda's..." Seir's eyes widen, "I don't know if I've even told Gunnloda." She whispers. She thinks for a minute, "It's uh Iscitan... Are they important? I feel like it's like the pink thing. Why do either of these things matter anyway?" Seir's kind of talking to herself but it's clear enough for Rav to hear. ''[''9:11 PM] Ravaphine: Rav composes herself and clears her throat like that sob fest totally did not just happen. "Good question. I think the only things that matter are the things most important to a person. Like how Urrak introduces herself from the D'Akshi stronghold. She wouldn't be Urrak without that part of her. I'm Ravaphine and you're Seirixori. No last names needed." ''[''9:14 PM] Ravaphine: It gets quiet for a moment, and the only things heard are the sounds of the waves crashing and the occasional shuffle or soft breathing. "Do you think we'll be okay? If we start over and I get better at this talking thing," she asks shyly. ''[''9:17 PM] Seirixori: Seir gives a small smile, "I hope so. I think I made it okay with Urrak. And... and I still want to go to Ardabeh with you, Nolanos, and Gunnloda. We had fun that one night in Riverrun, it'd be nice to have again." She pauses, "Although, I think Nolanos isn't happy with me about something but I'm not sure what that is." ''[''9:28 PM] Ravaphine: "That's going to be a great trip. Dangerous probably, but you'll both have to show me and Gunnloda what real churros are like," she says, offering Seir a small smile as well. "Nolanos is better at communicating than I am, but we all did get hotheaded at each other that one time...hopefully it was just in the heat of the moment. Wow, we are all terrible at talking to each other." ''[''9:34 PM] Ravaphine: Rav shuffles through her bag until she finds the round citrus fruit. She pulls it out of her bag and tosses it up into the air. Then upon catching it, she breaks it in half and offers seir a piece. "Friends? Or at least, a solid attempt at better communication, teamwork, and not murdering each other." ''[''9:37 PM] Seirixori: Seir takes the offered fruit and nods, "I apparently can't promise the murdering part because I've had to use my magic on my two favorite people... but I promise not to unless necesarry." She says with a grin. ''[''9:39 PM] Ravaphine: "Knowing you could probably flip me over with your mind or something during an arm wrestling contest, I'll take it," Rav puts her hand out for Seir to shake. ''[''9:41 PM] Seirixori: Seir snorts, "I don't know that kind of magic." She rolls her eyes and bats Rav's hand away, stepping in to give her another hug. "I know you like hugging people." ''[''9:47 PM] Ravaphine: Rav picks Seir up and spins her around in a circle. "A Seir hug is the highest honor that can be bestowed upon a person!" ''[''9:49 PM] Seirixori: Seir barely holds in a surprised shout, "... I understand Gunnloda's reaction now." Seir pats Rav on the shoulder, "Okay... that's... uh can you put me down now." ''[''9:51 PM] Ravaphine: "Sorry, I got carried away," she slowly lowers Seir back down, ears blushing a little. "Bed time?" ''[''9:52 PM] Seirixori: "Yes, uh, I think I'll sleep up here though. It's nice out here. Um... have a good night, Ravaphine." ''[''9:57 PM] Ravaphine: Rav nods. "Goodnight!" She anime slides out of frame and shoves her head into the nearest thing that looks the most like a pillow. ''[''7:31 PM] Seirixori: ((Seir gonna sleep on the ship but up top and re-ritual the water breathing in the morning)) ''[''7:32 PM] DM: Any preparations between now and morning? Any inventory changes that need to be documented? Now's the time to speak up ''[''7:32 PM] Urrak: ((Seir's gonna get a javelin of lightning, Urrak a bow, and that ring))(edited) ''[''7:32 PM] Ravaphine: ((If there are citrus fruits on the boat, Rav is gonna pocket some. Also adding the new cloak of protection and pearl to inventory)) ''[''7:33 PM] Ryleigh: ((Ryleigh is also going to sleep up top)) ''[''7:34 PM] Nolanos: ((Does nolanos actually have to talk to ryleigh about swapping out the rapier or can we skip it?)) ''[''7:35 PM] DM: Gunnloda will first discharge the spell stored, then store a casting of Revivify, a Cure Wounds, and a Healing Word in it before handing it to Urrak. ''[''7:35 PM] Ryleigh: ((It's fine, we can skip it - does that mean the cloak of mantaray is going back into the bag?))(edited) ''[''7:38 PM] Nolanos: ((idk, rav still has that. im just putting a regular rapier in and taking out the +1 rapier)) ''[''7:39 PM] Ravaphine: ((I was going to keep it in my bag, but if it doesn't fit it can go into the BoH)) ''[''7:41 PM] Ryleigh: ((Magic items that were loot from quest we all went on, needs to be in the community bag of holding, so they can be used by other players.)) ''[''7:41 PM] Ravaphine: ((To the BoH then. Removed from Rav's inventory.))(edited) ''[''7:43 PM] DM: Those of you who sleep in the hammocks find yourselves rocked to sleep in the embrace of cotton. Those of you who sleep on deck are probably cold and the deck is hard. The sailors take watches through the night and everyone's roused by Pedro's whistle just before dawn. 9 Gishmont ''[''7:44 PM] DM: The ship sets sail once more, and before long you notice that the morning is significantly warmer than it had been yesterday. The sailors start shedding layers as they go about their duties. ''[''7:47 PM] Ryleigh: As it get warmer, Ryleigh removes her cloak and tucks it back into the bag. ''[''7:49 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks out onto the deck and leans against the railing along the side of the boat. She looks over to Malica, "Still glad ye came with?" ''[''7:50 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "It's... different. Nowhere to hide out here." ''[''7:50 PM] Urrak: "Does it make ye nervous?" ''[''7:51 PM] DM: Malica: "Sometimes... but I think you could take Pedro." She winks. ''[''7:52 PM] Seirixori: Seir starts playing around with her druidcraft, giving everyone flower crowns or just putting flowers in their hair and giving the sailors puffs of wind to try and cool them off. ''[''7:52 PM] Urrak: Urrak grins, "Aye, could snap 'im like a toothpick, I bet. Ye could probably do th' same." she bumps her with her shoulder, playfully(edited) ''[''7:53 PM] DM: Malica: "Snapping, no. Nightmares, maybe." ''[''7:53 PM] DM: Perception checks, please. ''[''7:53 PM] Nolanos: ((17)) ''[''7:54 PM] Urrak: "Well then, remind me not t' get on yer bad side. I prefer my sleep unperturbed" ''[''7:54 PM] Ryleigh: ((11)) ''[''7:54 PM] Urrak: ((4)) ''[''7:54 PM] Seirixori: ((25)) ''[''7:56 PM] Seirixori: "Hey uh, that doesn't look all that fun." Seir says as she points to the dark and cloudy horizon. ''[''7:56 PM] Brimeia: ((12)) ''[''7:56 PM] Brimeia: "What?" ''[''7:57 PM] Ravaphine: ((22)) ''[''7:57 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks in the direction Seirixori is pointing, "We might need to get below deck." ''[''7:58 PM] Urrak: "Oh boy, here we go." she stands near the rest of the group. ''[''7:59 PM] DM: The ship continues traveling and about half an hour later, it starts to rain. It's an oddly warm rain. ''[''8:00 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh goes to find Pedro, "If this turns into a storm, what do you need our party to do? Get below deck and out of the way, or would you like our help?" ''[''8:02 PM] DM: Pedro kind of chuckles. "Oh, it'll be a storm, Goldie. It's always a storm 'round the island. As long as you don't fall overboard or get in the way, I don't mind. Might be better topside in case there's... issues." ''[''8:04 PM] Ryleigh: "Are you going to keep calling be Goldie?" Ryleigh says exasperatedly, but there a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.(edited) ''[''8:05 PM] DM: Pedro grins at her. "It suits you. The hair and the sword." ''[''8:05 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles and walks back towards the group to tell them they better be ready to face the storm they're heading into. ''[''8:07 PM] Ravaphine: "Goldie," Rav chuckles, translating as close to elvish as she can. ''[''8:07 PM] Urrak: Urrak cracks her knuckles. "Ready." ''[''8:07 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos nods and puts Reyes into his bag of holding, chuckling with Rav, "aye aye." ''[''8:09 PM] Seirixori: ((is there enough time to do Guiding Hand as a ritual?)) ''[''8:09 PM] DM: How long? ''[''8:10 PM] Seirixori: ((10 min... 11 technically)) ''[''8:11 PM] DM: Go ahead. ''[''8:12 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes through another ritual to cast Guiding Hand to keep track of the island just in case. ''[''8:12 PM] DM: The hand points just slightly left of straight ahead. ''[''8:14 PM] DM: Within half an hour, the rain's started to get worse, there's thunder and lightning crashing ahead of you, and the seas have gotten choppy. ''[''8:16 PM] DM: Perception checks, please. ''[''8:16 PM] Urrak: ((3)) ''[''8:16 PM] Ryleigh: ((1 unnatural)) ''[''8:16 PM] Brimeia: ((17)) ''[''8:17 PM] Nolanos: ((nat 1)) ''[''8:17 PM] Seirixori: ((25)) ''[''8:18 PM] Ravaphine: ((25)) ''[''8:20 PM] Ravaphine: Rav taps her friends on the shoulders and points into the direction of the storm. "Is it just me or does that lightning think it's opposite day? It's coming from...the ground?"(edited) ''[''8:21 PM] Nolanos: "Might we found who we're looking for?" ''[''8:21 PM] DM: Most of the lightning is going the "normal" way, but now and then, you spot some that flashes across the sky or from the horizon up to the sky. ''[''8:22 PM] DM: The waves are getting rougher. Give me an athletics check, please! ''[''8:22 PM] Ryleigh: ((19)) ''[''8:22 PM] Seirixori: ((10)) ''[''8:22 PM] Nolanos: ((19)) ''[''8:23 PM] Ravaphine: ((16)) ''[''8:23 PM] Brimeia: ((23)) ''[''8:24 PM] DM: Malica's knocked off her feet and nearly topples over the railing. ''[''8:24 PM] Ravaphine: "Malica, no!" Rav runs up to her and pulls her onto the deck. ''[''8:28 PM] DM: A voice calls out from the front of the boat: "We got wrecks, Cap!" There's someone straddling the bowsprit, leaning out to look down, holding a hooded lantern and moving it left to right on occasion, and after a few minutes, you can tell he's telling the captain which way to steer to avoid what he sees. ''[''8:30 PM] DM: Perception checks. ''[''8:30 PM] Nolanos: ((19)) ''[''8:30 PM] Ryleigh: ((2)) ''[''8:30 PM] Ravaphine: ((25)) ''[''8:30 PM] Seirixori: ((12)) ''[''8:32 PM] Brimeia: ((18)) ''[''8:32 PM] Ravaphine: Rav gulps. "What do you guys know about giant flying monsters," she asks, eyes kind of glazed over while looking into the distance. ''[''8:33 PM] Nolanos: "Uhhhhh... Rav.... what do you see with your elf eyes?"(edited) ''[''8:33 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh eyes narrow as she looks at Rav, "They're monsters. That fly."(edited) ''[''8:34 PM] Ravaphine: "I swore I saw a shadow of something out there in the clouds. I must just be seeing things. Seasickness probably," she shakes her head. ''[''8:35 PM] DM: Another sharp whistle cuts through the sound of wind and rain and crashing waves and the crew rushes to pull in some of the sails, reducing speed. ''[''8:38 PM] DM: Dex saves, please. ''[''8:38 PM] Ravaphine: ((16)) ''[''8:38 PM] Ryleigh: ((12)) ''[''8:38 PM] Nolanos: ((14)) ''[''8:38 PM] Brimeia: ((16)) ''[''8:38 PM] Seirixori: ((11)) ''[''8:40 PM] DM: There's a sudden flash of white light as lightning streaks out of the sky and catches two of the crew as they were hauling in the sails. The both go flying and the third mast topples onto the deck. The call of "TO PORT! TO PORT!" from the man on the bowsprit is lost over the sound of breaking wood, crashing waves, and flapping wings as the ship shudders to a sudden stop. Roll initiative. ''[''8:41 PM] Nolanos: ((21))(edited) ''[''8:41 PM] Ravaphine: ((14)) ''[''8:41 PM] Ryleigh: ((17)) ''[''8:42 PM] Seirixori: ((I can't see what mine says but I rolled it lol)) ''[''8:42 PM] Ryleigh: ((10 for Seir)) ''[''8:46 PM] Urrak: ((15)) ''[''8:46 PM] DM: Malica is going to delay her turn. ''[''8:46 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''8:47 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos is going to take a moment to see if he can get eyes on the beast before doing anything else. ''[''8:48 PM] DM: You can see it flying away from the ship. ''[''8:49 PM] Nolanos: He'll ready an attack to shoot if it comes near or if he has a good shot. ((end turn for now)) ''[''8:52 PM] DM: Pedro is going to shout, "TO THE ROWBOATS! ABANDON SHIP!" And he runs to the back of the ship where he starts cutting the ropes that hold the rowboat on. ''[''8:53 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''8:54 PM] DM: (Ry, Rav, Seir on deck) ''[''8:57 PM] Urrak: Urrak is going to hold her turn, but readies her sword ''[''8:57 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''9:00 PM] Ryleigh: "Everyone get the rowboats!" Ryleigh yells over the noise of the storm, but she will wait to jump overboard until the others make their way to the boats. Ryleigh will then move towards the back of the boat.(edited) ''[''9:01 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''9:04 PM] Ravaphine: "Oh no, oh no, oh no." Rav also follows Ryleigh to the back and holds casting Web until the beast decides to land back on the boat and she's still within range of it. ''[''9:05 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''9:05 PM] DM: (Bri is after Mal and Gunnloda) ''[''9:05 PM] Seirixori: ((how far away is it and is it just flying Away or coming back?)) ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Probably about 50' from you, and it's flying away rn. ''[''9:07 PM] Seirixori: Seir reaches over and casts longstrider on Gunnloda and heads towards the captain to get on the boats. ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Malica moves towards the back. ''[''9:09 PM] DM: Gunnloda will run up and take Seir's hand. ''[''9:09 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''9:13 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia heads towards the boats. ''[''9:13 PM] Brimeia: ((i'm not sure exactly where they are? are we getting in?)) ''[''9:14 PM] DM: They're to the back. ''[''9:15 PM] DM: The dragon veers around and comes back for another lightning breath. Malica and Ry- Dex saves. ''[''9:15 PM] Nolanos: ((then can i take my shot?)) ''[''9:15 PM] Ryleigh: (10)) ''[''9:16 PM] DM: Malica: 9 ''[''9:16 PM] DM: What's the range? ''[''9:16 PM] Nolanos: 150/500 ''[''9:17 PM] DM: Go ahead. ''[''9:17 PM] Nolanos: ((itll be with the additional thunder monger damage)) ''[''9:18 PM] Nolanos: ((13a, 8 pierce, 6 thunder))(edited) ''[''9:21 PM] DM: The dragon looks unaffected. It stops, flying in one spot before it rears back and spits a line of lightning that hits Ryleigh and Malica, causing them both to fly back, unmoving on the deck. (61 pts each) ''[''9:22 PM] DM: It then spins and starts flying in the other direction again. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: The guy at the bowsprit nopes the fuck out and dives off the boat. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''9:24 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos runs as far as he can to the boats and takes another shot ''[''9:24 PM] Nolanos: ((pretty sure it misses, 10a))(edited) ''[''9:25 PM] Nolanos: "Fucking....dammit." ''[''9:26 PM] DM: There's a loud crack of thunder, but the dragon looks unaffected. ''[''9:27 PM] DM: The captain gets one of the ropes cut through and points at the one next to Brimeia. "CUT THAT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Then he dives underwater. ''[''9:27 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''9:30 PM] Urrak: "MALICA!" Urrak runs over to Malica and lays the hand with the ring on her shoulder. She mumurs some words in orcish to cast the spell. ''[''9:31 PM] DM: Which spell? ''[''9:31 PM] Urrak: ((lay on hands I guess?)) ''[''9:31 PM] DM: Cure Wounds. 10 points healing. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: Malica comes to, coughing. ''[''9:33 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Death save. ''[''9:33 PM] Ryleigh: ((19)) ''[''9:33 PM] DM: One save. ''[''9:33 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''9:35 PM] Ravaphine: "RYLEIGH, NO!!" Rav scrambles onto the ground towards Ryleigh and gently puts her head into her lap. She pulls out a potion of superior healing and pours it into her mouth. ''[''9:36 PM] Ravaphine: ((32 hp heals)) ''[''9:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh coughs a few times and blinks, focusing on Rav, "Ow." ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Movement? Bonus? ''[''9:38 PM] Ravaphine: "Welcome back." She taps Ry's cheek to wake her up a little more and pulls them both up. "C'mon, we need to get out of here!" she yells out. ((can I still move my normal distance?)) ''[''9:38 PM] DM: (No lol pulling Ry to her feet would be the whole thing) ''[''9:39 PM] Ravaphine: ((end turn)) ''[''9:39 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''9:40 PM] Seirixori: ((How far is it now)) ''[''9:41 PM] DM: 70' from you ''[''9:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir breathes a sigh of relief seeing Ry up and casts conjure animals, summoning a Quetzalcoatlus 30' away from the dragon and tells it to dive at it and then fly away once it gets its attention. ((Hold for rolling tech lol)) Seirixori: ((8a D:)) It dives and will also use flyby to go about 30 ft away from the group.(edited) ''[''9:46 PM] Seirixori: Seir also gets closer to the boats. ((End)) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: This giant fucking flying dinosaur just appears in midair, dives at the dragon, flying straight past it, and continues. ''[''9:48 PM] DM: Malica is dashing to the boat. ''[''9:48 PM] DM: She almost jumps over and into it, but it's hanging by a rope still. ''[''9:49 PM] DM: Gunnloda rushes back and heals Malica for another 10. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: Brimeia will take her greataxe to the rope. The boat crashes into the water below. Then she hops over into it. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: The dragon does chase after the quetzalcoatlus, and attempts another lightning breath at it. ''[''9:52 PM] DM: The lightning catches the dinosaur right in center mass and it makes an unearthly squeal and falls into the water then disappears. (34 dmg)(edited) ''[''9:56 PM] DM: Nolanos fires the Thunder Cannon then jumps off the side of the ship to swim for it, but he doesn't get far after he's in the drink. (22a, 20d, 8 athletics)(edited) ''[''9:56 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''9:56 PM] Urrak: Urrak dashes towards the side of the ship and jumps towards the lifeboat ''[''9:59 PM] DM: Urrak's in the boat with Bri. ''[''9:59 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''10:02 PM] Ryleigh: "Thank you, Rav. Now, get to a boat," Ryleigh smiles and heads to the edge of the ship, jumping off the side. ''[''10:03 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''10:04 PM] DM: (Seir's next) ''[''10:05 PM] Ravaphine: "Don't have to ask me twice." Rav runs over and also jumps into a boat. ''[''10:05 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:07 PM] Seirixori: "Stop shooting at it! I'm trying to get it away from us!" She yells at Nolanos. Seir resummons the dinosaur bird 60ft away and has it do the same thing. She also jumps into the boat. ((11a)) ''[''10:08 PM] DM: The new funky dino bird thing also misses. ''[''10:09 PM] DM: Malica squeezes in next to Urrak. Gunnloda also jumps in, but there's not really any space and she starts falling out of the tiny boat. ''[''10:09 PM] DM: Bri looks around. "How do we move it?" ''[''10:10 PM] DM: The dragon chases after the quetzalcoatlus ''[''10:10 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''10:16 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos pulls out the decanter of water, aims it so it'll propel him to the boat and shouts "Geyser!" ''[''10:17 PM] Nolanos: And swims whatever distance remains to the boat ''[''10:19 PM] DM: Nolanos manages to keep the decanter straight enough that he zips part of the way alongside the side of the ship. ''[''10:20 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''10:25 PM] Urrak: "Hope yer ritual worked Seir!" Urrak jumps from the boat and lets herself sink to the bay floor. She starts to walk towards the shore ''[''10:26 PM] DM: She starts sinking, but it'd take a while. ''[''10:27 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''10:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to dash to shore. ''[''10:27 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''10:29 PM] Ravaphine: "We're going to be barbecued or become chew toys if this dragon gets to us..." Rav goes ahead and jumps into the water as well and follows Urrak. ''[''10:31 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:32 PM] Seirixori: "Probably best to get under water. Llaro, time to go for a ride." Seir winks at Gunnloda and jumps into the water, shifting into a giant octopus and will grab Gunnloda and swim down and to the shore if she lets her.(edited) ''[''10:34 PM] DM: Malica sees everyone else bailing and doesn't want to be left alone, so she goes invisible, then jumps in too. ''[''10:34 PM] DM: Brimeia will follow too ''[''10:35 PM] Seirixori: ((Seir will go back for people if she gotta)) ''[''10:36 PM] DM: The second quetzalcoatlus does save... but it doesn't help because half is still 30, and it dies too. ''[''10:37 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''10:38 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos dives under the water and goes as far down/diagonally toward the shore as he can, activating the decanter on full blast again as his action. ''[''10:39 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''10:39 PM] Urrak: Urrak gonna book it towards the shore ''[''10:40 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''10:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to continue to dash towards shore. ''[''10:40 PM] DM: Ryleigh's boots touch rocky shores. ''[''10:41 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''10:41 PM] Ravaphine: Rav dashes to the shore. ''[''10:41 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir dashes too. ''[''10:43 PM] DM: Seir comes up to the bit of shipwreck that's partially up on the beach and would provide some cover. ''[''10:43 PM] DM: Malica dashes. ''[''10:44 PM] DM: As does Bri. ''[''10:45 PM] DM: The dragon lands heavily on the poop deck of the Tizon and roars. ''[''10:46 PM] DM: Everyone continues dashing. ''[''10:47 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''10:48 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to use divine sense to figure out if Seir is nearby first.(edited) ''[''10:48 PM] DM: You do sense both Seir and Gunnloda near the wreckage to the east ''[''10:51 PM] Ryleigh: Sensing that they're nearby Ryleigh is going to use her movement to move into the wreckage for cover.(edited) ''[''10:52 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:53 PM] Seirixori: Seir taps Gunnloda on the head and goes back to pull whoever is closest faster to the shore. ''[''10:57 PM] DM: Seir manages to get all the way to Urrak, wraps her tentacles around her, and pulls Urrak closer to shore. ''[''10:57 PM] DM: Gunnloda will work her way up towards Ryleigh. ''[''10:59 PM] DM: The dragon roars again and as sparks start to crackle at its mouth, it flies towards shore, looking for a target...(edited) ''[''11:00 PM] DM: Everyone dashes again. ''[''11:01 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''11:01 PM] Nolanos: ((Nolanos will dash straight down this time, to ward the floor and stay there)) ''[''11:03 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to wait for the others to get closer before moving again. ''[''11:04 PM] DM: Seir manages to drop Urrak off at the wreckage and get to Rav. ''[''11:04 PM] DM: @Urrak ? ''[''11:05 PM] Urrak: Urrak is gonna try to find her teammates, saddling up next to Gunnloda when she spots her in the wreckage. "Either of ye seen Malica?" ((end))(edited) ''[''11:07 PM] DM: Gunnloda worries. ''[''11:08 PM] DM: The dragon will continue flying around looking for a target. I need stealth from Ry, Urrak, and Gunnloda. ''[''11:08 PM] Urrak: ((4...nat1)) ''[''11:08 PM] Ryleigh: ((21)) ''[''11:10 PM] DM: Gunnloda- 2. Dragon perception 21 ''[''11:10 PM] DM: Dex saves at advantage, please. ''[''11:10 PM] Urrak: ((17)) ''[''11:10 PM] Ryleigh: ((11)) ''[''11:11 PM] DM: Gunnloda- 10 ''[''11:14 PM] DM: The lightning crashes into the wreckage and Urrak manages to dive outside of the wreckage, only taking 22 points of lightning damage, but Gunnloda and Ry are peppered with lightning and shards of exploded wood taking a full 44 points of lightning, bludgeoning, and piercing damage. Gunnloda is at 4, Ryleigh is unconscious again. ''[''11:16 PM] DM: Nolanos will keep chilling, I guess. ''[''11:16 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''11:18 PM] Urrak: It takes Urrak a moment to realize she isn't dead. When she's fully in her body again, she looks around to see Ryleigh unconscious and Gunnloda severely wounded. She mumbles some orcish and casts Healing Word on Ryleigh(edited) ''[''11:19 PM] DM: 9 healing. ''[''11:19 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''11:20 PM] DM: Oh, do you want to move or bonus? ''[''11:20 PM] Urrak: ((no i'm ok)) ''[''11:22 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gasps awake again and sits up, "Seriously, ow." She stands and looks at Urrak then to Gunnloda, "We need to head for the tree line...at least if we split up it can only get one of us." Ryleigh doesn't wait for a response before she dashes towards the tree line. ''[''11:23 PM] DM: Seir brings Rav closer and goes back to bring Bri in too. ''[''11:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda scatters. ''[''11:25 PM] Seirixori: ((Can Seir distract the dragon and dive the next go around? Gotta drive home soon)) ''[''11:25 PM] DM: Can try. ''[''11:25 PM] Seirixori: ((And by that I mean make herself known and then gtf away lol)) ''[''11:28 PM] DM: The dragon is clearly feeding off of some sort of energy in the area because that's the only way I can explain how it's rolled a 5 or 6 on every recharge but one so far. Urrak, dex save. ''[''11:29 PM] Urrak: ((13)) ''[''11:31 PM] DM: The dragon's lightning zaps right into Urrak, leaving one of those cool tree looking glass sculptures in the sand at her feet... and tree burns down her arm for 57 damage. She too is about to fall unconscious, but manages to keep her feet at 1 hp after relentless endurance.(edited) ''[''11:31 PM] DM: Nolanos... is probably still hiding. ''[''11:31 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''11:32 PM] Urrak: Urrak uses her second wind to push herself towards the treeline ''[''11:32 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''11:32 PM] Urrak: ((+12heal)) ''[''11:33 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to dash into the tree line. ''[''11:34 PM] DM: @Ravaphine You're about 5-10' underwater... and there's a dragon above you. ''[''11:36 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts invisibility on herself and continues to try and trek along to shore. ''[''11:36 PM] DM: Ok! ''[''11:38 PM] DM: Seir will move to the side far enough that nobody gets zapped accidentally and pop out of the water, squirting water at the dragon before diving back down under. ''[''11:38 PM] DM: Malica will follow Rav. Gunnloda runs for the trees. Bri heads for land. ''[''11:42 PM] DM: The dragon flies up and hovers over where Seir disappeared and tries to zap, but the water causes it to dissipate. ''[''11:42 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''11:43 PM] Urrak: Urrak runs into the treeline ''[''11:44 PM] DM: ''@Ryleigh Back - Next